


Stay

by nickspizza



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had a new role in NZ. He didn't want to go, once he didn't want to leave Chris.<br/>But is it worth to stay when he didn't even know if Chris would care if he leave or stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Stucky/Evanstan fanfiction, and also, English is not my first language, so be nice. And I'll really appreciate it if you let me know what you think about it. ❣

        Sebastian never liked to wake up early. But now, waking up early was one of his favorite pastimes if it meant having some time to observe Chris asleep for a few minutes. But the ringtone of his cell phone broke that moment making Sebastian hurry up to answer the calling to not wake up Chris.  
"Hello?" He almost whispered. "Hey, my dear Stan, I'm calling you to remind you that this your last change to get that role in New Zealand. You know we have to hurry up." The businessman said with kind of an angry tone on his voice. Sebastian have adjourned the answer for weeks.  
"Well, I don't know yet, but I guess I'll have the answer later." He said looking ruefully to Chris that was still sleeping.  
"I hope so. I'll be waiting for your call. Remember, last chance." Sebastian did not even say goodbye. He just hung up the phone and threw it back down the pillow. He stood looking at the serene face of Chris for a moment, wondering if he should accept the role. The tv show would take from months to years and he knew that this would mean to leave Chris.But how could he refuse the role if he didn't even know if Chris feel the same about him? They were seeing each other very often but none of them were taking it too serious, or at least, not showing to take it too serious. Sebastian didn't want to go as much as him didn't want to stay if it meant just being a pastime.  
"Hey, babe. What are you doing awake so early?" Chris' hoarse voice broke Sebastian's thoughts.  
"I was watching you." Sebastian said, curling his lips into a tiny smile when Chris' eyes opened, still puffy from sleep.  
"This is awful, but good morning anyway." Chris said, approaching for a kiss mixed with a smile.  
"Do you want breakfast? I could bake some pancakes." He said, starting to get out of the bed, but Sebastian held his arm and pulled him back.  
"I would love to. But... We need to talk first."  
"It is about that role on the tv show again?" Chris asked becoming visible bothered as if they were having that conversation for the second time at that day. Sebastian just nodded in confirmation.   
"I don't have nothing to talk about that." Chris said, wearing his white tank top that was thrown last night on the floor.  
"Don't you even care if I stay or go?" Sebastian asked, really fearing the answer.  
"I do care." "It's not what it seems." "But I do." Chris shouted. "I just won't interfere. You do what you want." He said surly.  
"If you cared, no, better, if you wanted, you would ask me to stay."  
"Sebastian..."  
"I am just a pastime for you, uh?" Sebastian asked, without waiting for answer. He left the bed and took all his stuff scattered on the floor.  
"Seb, don't be so dramatic." Chris said while watching him leaving the bedroom.  
"Don't you worry alright? You don't have to stand this anymore. We're done." And then Chris just listened the front door of his apartment being slammed.

-   
  
Sebastian put the coin on the machine and took the soft drink. He was at the airport waiting for his flight. Two days has passed since the conflict with Chris and the sunglasses still was on his face to hide the tiredness of the sleepless nights.  
It was only a few minutes for his fly. He had the tickets in hands and a heart ache for knowing that he might never see Chris again. In line at the check in, he took one last look back; Chris wasn't there. He handed the tickets to the attendant and took a deep breath, thinking that he might have made the right decision. And he changed his mind just as quickly when he took the first step toward the shipment and found Chris eyes looking straight at him.  
Chris got closer, a little bit clumsy with his hands on his pocket. None of them said nothing for long seconds but they heartbeat could be almost listened.  
"Almost too late." Chris said staring the ground really ashamed.  
"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, finally breaking the silence.   
"I'm not certain yet..." Chris laughed noticeably nervous.  
"Good, 'cause my plane is about to go." Sebastian said surly, trying to pass, but Chris was faster and held his wrist.  
"Wait. Before you let go of me, I need to tell you something." Chris took a deep breath.  
"Uh, I never asked you to stay because I was trying to convince myself that I could go on without you, after all we were just having fun. But I noticed too late that you became more than this. I clung to you and I don't know if I can just go on without you." Chris took a deep breath, feeling better for finally telling him what was trapped in his heart for all these days. Sebastian just stood there in silence, trying to process such words. "But go, your plane is not gonna stay in..." And Sebastian didn't say a word. "Well... I see you later." Chris said after getting nothing but silence, when he knew he wouldn't see him again. He was about to turn around and leave when Sebastian walked towards him. His bag was dropped on the floor and his hands took another place holding Chris' hips, pulling him for a kiss. Their lips met and then their tongues started a slow dance, but their hearts were beating fast. Sebastian pushed back slowly and took a moment to see Chris' surprised face, his red and half opened lips. "Let's go home, babe."  
Sebastian said  barely containing the smile.  
"But, oh, well, what about your job?" Chris fumbled in his words.  
"I didn't even want that role at all." Sebastian laughed then took his bag from the ground and held Chris' hand. "Take me home. You owe me pancakes."


End file.
